Distraction
by 9peggy
Summary: Wave has agreed to a bet with Storm, and Jet is determind to make her lose. .:Jet X Wave:. Fluff.


Sometimes, I swear I'm crazy for putting up with him. But at the same time, I'd be crazy to ever let him go.

About a month had past since Jet and I had gotten together. I'm still adjusting to living with him and Storm again. Just like old times…

I was a cloudy Friday when Storm gave me a bet that if I could beat him on the track Nightside Rush, then he would act as my slave for a whole week. If I lost, I'd have to bake him a batch of cookies- Storm size. Easy enough. Nightside Rush has never been my favorite track, though. Actually, I hate it. (Who finds it easy to ride through pouring rain, barley being able to see a dang thing, and getting a little mud on your clothes while you're at it? _No one_.) But Storm sucked at riding his extreme gear so bad, that I was sure I could have _easily _beaten him.

I'm still sure I would have….if it hadn't been for _Jet._

Jet was feeling humble that day, and decided to give Storm an upper hand. First, he lowered my fuel on my air rider, which I thought was _completely _unfair. Of course, he knew that still wouldn't be enough to slow me down to Storm's pace.

So what did he do then? He used his _charm. _

It was raining at Nightside Rush, as usual, and it was pouring fairly hard today. Storm had on a heavy yellow jacket, and dark black jeans. I had chosen to wear a white jacket with purple flame designs and my usual white and purple flame design pants. Jet had on a black hooded coat and blue jeans. I had to admit, he looked pretty good-looking the way it hugged his body when it got wet. But I couldn't think about that. I had a race to win.

"Ready, set, _go!" _Jet gave the signal for us to start, and we instantly jumped on our boards and raced off. This was going to be so easy. It was just a one lap race; nothing special or significant about it. I was doing a good job at first, getting a good thirty yards between Storm and I. Then, things went hay-wire.

I was realizing that my fuel was down low when Jet suddenly flew in on his gear beside me. At first, I thought he might have been there to help me. Then, he brought his hand up to his beak, puckered, and blew me a kiss.

Needless to say, I was a bit surprised. I mean, sure, we might be dating now, but we were still getting used to it. I was still getting over a heart-break, and he…well, he wasn't used to treating one of his best friends as his girlfriend, so he hardly ever shows many signs of affection. Especially in public. Which is understandable.

I'm getting off topic. Anyways, he surprised me, but he wasn't done there. He started catching me off guard, by throwing sweet and delicate words at me. Things like; "Life without you is like a pencil with no lead; pointless." Or, "Is it hot in here, or is that just you?" or even, "How's it feel like to be the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

I could feel my face grow hot with embarrassment, but I concentrated on the race. I was winning that bet. But apparently, Jet still wasn't quiet done.

He moved his gear closer to me, expertly avoiding collision of both our boards. And then, he placed his hand on the shoulder facing him. "If you were a pirate, would you keep a parrot on this shoulder," He then moved his hand to my other shoulder, closing the distance between our faces so I could hear his voice breathing into my ear, "or this shoulder?"

That was the breaking point for me.

I could've sworn I saw a small smirk being placed on his beak as I brought my gear to a halt. But I didn't worry about that. I wanted to know why he was acting this way. Besides, Storm's way behind me still…

"Okay, Jet, what the heck is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What ever do you mean darling?" He replied innocently, glancing over my shoulder once or twice.

"I _mean, _you're acting strange. What's with the pick up lines?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "What? I can't talk sweet to my own girlfriend?"

"Well, sure you can, but you usually don't…."

"Maybe it's a time to start. I thought you might enjoy it, anyways."

"Whatever…just don't do it when I'm _racing." _I hopped back onto my board, only to be pulled down again. I gave a yelp of surprise as I was enveloped into Jet's arms, his black jacket obscuring my vision.

"Jet! What are you-!"

"Aw, Wavey, I love you so much." He gushed, swaying us side to side gently as I tried to break free from his grasp. What was he doing? Does he _want _me to lose? Why would he…

And then it hit me as if someone had thrown a brick at my head. I should've seen this coming. Why, that dirty…

Now I was freaking out as I desperately tried to break free. I pushed, and even hit a little as I tried to shove Jet off of me.

"Jet you lousy hawk! Get off of me!" I yelled. Storm would be coming any second!

"Nu-uh." He answered stubbornly, tightening his hold. I bit him on the shoulder, but it didn't do much. My arms were unusable now that they were being held down, so I used my legs. I swung my foot backwards and gave a satisfying kick into his shin. He gave a squawk, and leaned over a bit painfully, but he still wouldn't let me go. I racked my brain frantically for any other ideas. Gotta think of something before Storm-

Too late.

I shouted furiously as I heard Storm's booming laughter coming closer to us. I couldn't see him, but I could picture his cheeky victorious grin as he passed us. I was still trying to break free even when Storm was long since gone. And I was sure he had already passed the finish line by the time Jet finally let go of me. I backed away quickly as if I thought he might grab me again. I rested my hands on my knees, panting because of the struggle of trying to escape. Then, I looked at him with a menacing glare.

"I'm going to kill you." I hissed.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

We stared at each other for a moment, getting even more soaked from the rain, as I tried to blink raindrops from my eyes. Jet was a jerk. A big jerk. I felt like taking a handful of the mud that we were standing in, and shove it in his stupid-yet really cute-face.

So, I did.

"Hey!" Jet spluttered as the mud was thrown directly head-on. He was pushed backwards and landed on his rear straight into the mud. He blinked rapidly as he gazed up at me, realization striking him. Now it was his turn to glare.

"You-!"

"That's what you get for helping Storm cheat! What the heck is wrong with you?"

His answer also came with a side dish of revenge. He swung his right leg under me, knocking me into the mud as well. I stumbled into the ground, completely ruining my favorite jacket, the sound of his high pitched laughter ringing in my ear. Oh, Jet…You shouldn't have done that.

It was defiantly on now.

I got up, and grabbed him by the beak.

"Gah!" He shouted in protest, and tried to pull away, but I was already dragging him over to the nearest and muddiest puddle I could find. It didn't take him long to realize what I was doing, either.

"Uh, wait Wave! Don't-!"

_Splash!_

With one strong toss, I pushed him into the puddle, getting his front jacket and jeans wet, and smearing more mud onto his face. I was having a fit of laughter, but it didn't last long when I saw Jet stand up and swing his foot backwards.

"Jet, don't you dare-"

_Sploosh!_

Instantly, I was covered with the freezing cold water when he kicked, topped off with a coating of slimy mud. I was sure I hated Jet now. First, he made me lose the bet, and then he ruined my outfit. Yep, that's why I defiantly hate him now. I was about to start yelling this at him, when suddenly he started laughing. He was _laughing._

"What?" I snapped.

"You look ridiculous!" He stated between chortles.

Forget what I said; _this _is now why I hate Jet. That's not what I want to hear! I deserve an apology! And here he is _laughing _at me? What the heck is wrong with him? I opened my beak to scream fury at him, when I saw a glimpse of my reflection in the puddle. Wow…I _did _look ridiculous.

Mud was spread across my face and clothes, my glasses I wore when I was gear riding hung loosely on the side of my face, and my white bandanna leaned of to the right, almost covering my eye. At first, I gave a slight smile at the sight, then started to giggle, until I was laughing as hard as Jet.

"See?" Jet said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I do look like a mess." I admitted, then added, "But not as bad as you!"

"What?" Jet glanced down at the puddle, and then toppled over laughing. It was a pretty funny sight. Mud caked his head feathers, making them slightly stick out in different directions. His black jacket seemed to be weighing him down, making his posture crooked. His goggles had been tilted to the left side of his face. Yeah, he was quiet the sight.

I kneeled down beside him in the mud, laughing so hard that tears were beginning to build up in my eyes, and I held my sides when they started to hurt. Eventually, our laughs subsided, and we stopped all together, just smiling at each other, enjoying the moment.

He grinned as he took hold of my muddy hand, leaned in, and planted his beak on mine.

I've always wanted a kiss in the rain. Of course, I never pictured it like this. Sitting in the mud, covered in it too, wasn't exactly as romantic as it was in the movies. But there was something strangely charming about the scene. Jet, holding my hand affectionately, not giving a care in the world that I wasn't exactly very attractive at the moment. It showed me that he didn't mind if I looked like a complete mess, and he still loved me anyway. And I still loved him.

He slowly broke apart, gazing at me, as if we were kissing for the first time. The rain poured around us, and thunder quietly rolled in the background.

"We should probably go now." He said, standing up, and offering a hand to help me up. I stood and attempted to wipe the mud off my face; I just made it smear more.

"Man, I still can't believe that I lost. Oh, yeah, that reminds me; I'm still mad at you."

He chuckled as he placed an arm over my shoulders. "You'll live. Besides, it's just cookies, right?"

"Well….I've never baked a batch in my life."

"You're kidding." He said, eyeing my doubtfully.

"No. What can I say? I'm a mechanic, not a chef! I work in a _garage _not a _kitchen." _

He snickered, before winking at me. "I prefer you that way."

I smiled, then a sudden thought accord to me. "So, why did you help Storm win?"

Jet shrugged. "Oh, I thought it'd be fun to watch you lose for once."

"….You're a jerk."

"Yes, true. But I'm _your _jerk."

I giggled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Mud and all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I gotta say this story didn't exactly turn out the way I had originally planned it to. But, I'm still happy with the out come. I've become a huge shipper of Jet X Wave lately…. You'll probably see more stories of them from me in the future.**

**This story is kind of a follow up of my other story, _ExBride. _And yes, I gave Jet and Storm clothes because I felt like it…The story was inspired by when I was watching the rain, and listening to the song, "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. Random, I know, but it's a good song. Look it up.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its characters. Sega does. But, if I did, there would be WAY more Jet and Wave stuff….**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
